Our Last Goodbye
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Kim's mother died, she's left with her abusive father. The abuse was so bad that she had to get put in a Foster home. And yet Jack has feelings for her. Will it be too late for him to confess his feelings?
1. Beaten

**This is the story that won! Thanks for voting I will do it again! Kim's POV**

"I told you I was at Grace's." My father always wants to know where I was, if I didn't tell him. Now I regret it because I'm getting beaten for it.

My dad continued to beat me with his beat, I was crying. When will this stop? "Next time you tell me where you're going!"

He stopped and I took a run to my room, I locked my door. I cried as loud as I could I was in pain. Suddenly a loud bang was at my door. "Open your damn door!"

If I don't open it, he'd probably beat me even more. Well when he was drunk he almost raped me and he wanted me to be his sex slave. I took a deep breath and I unlocked my door, I backed away from the door.

He opened the door with the bealt in this hand. He hit my face till it bleed, my cries got louder. I want this to stop. "STOP!"

My dad stopped. "I was having fun! What if you took off your clothes, and I'll beat your body."

Now I know how Jesus felt when he was beaten on the cross. "No! Just stop and leave my room!"

He slapped the belt on my stomach then he left the room. I looked at myself in the mirror, my face and arms were bloody. Good thing I got this floor mirror. "My father is a monster!" I fished my phone out of my pocket and I texted Jack, I told him I have been beaten.

Jack: Are you okay?

Kim: I guess, well I'm going to bed

I put on my pajamas and I climbed onto bed.

* * *

Beep beep

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I shut it off. I hopped off the bed and I threw on some clothes.

I happily left my room, my dad was off to work. I made some toast and grabbed an apple for breakfast, while I was eating I made my lunch for school.

I put my lunch box in my bag and I left the house, waiting for the bus. I didn't have to wait to long for the bus, it comes pretty quick.

As the bus stopped in front of my house, I climbed on and the bus took off. I sat next to Grace, Jack doesn't take the same bus as I do, I wish he did.

"Hey," she said with a cheerful smile.

"I got beaten because I didn't tell him I was going to your house."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? "

"It was a nightmare, I'm alive."

"You know Kim, you need to call the cops on him. He needs to go to jail." Grace tells me this almost everyday.

"I don't really want to. They're just going to put me in somebody's family that I don't even know! Whoever I'm going to live with is probably going to be like my dad."

"You know they'll put you in a good family. Wouldn't you be happy if you got away from your father?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, but he's going to be gone forever when he's in jail. "

"It might be a year or six months. It depends how much he's hurt you, you need to get him out!"

The bus suddenly stopped at the school. Everyone on the bus rose from their seats and left the bus and entered the school. Once everybody was off the bus drove off.

**Chapter two is almost done!**


	2. Confused

I just got off the bus, I stared at my house. My heart began to speed up in my chest. As I walked closer to my house my heart raced faster. I don't really want to go inside, who knows what my father is like. Hopefully he's sober. I stepped onto my porch it made a loud squeak. I placed my had on the cold doorknob, I bit my lip regreting of what I'm going to see.

I opened the door slowly and I stepped in the house. As I closed the door behind me. My father was right there. "Hi."

"How was school?" He asked kindly.

He's actually being nice! My heart beat slowed down and I remained calm. "It was good. How was your day?"

"It was okay, I have to leave for work."

My brow went up. "You don't usually work in the afternoon."

"I got a second job."

A smile grew on my lips. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, " he said as he left the house with a sad look.

I was a bit confused, when I get home from school he's usually drunk and angry, but he's kind and he's sad that he's leaving the house. What's going on? I brushed it off and I sat on the coach. "Finally some me time. "

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I fished for it and I unlocked the screen. I got a text from Jack. He asked me if everything is fine at home. I replied that my dad was being kind and he got a second job, when he left the house he was sad.

I remember how Jack and I met. I stayed away from all the boys 'cause I thought they're going to be abusive like my father. That day Jack asked me why I stayed away from the boys and I told him and that day we became friends.

Jack: I'm coming over

I smiled at his text. He even told me that all guys aren't like my dad, nobody is like that in our school. So now I don't stay away from boys, Jack took me out of my comfort zone. I was glad that I met him, if I didn't I'd still stay away from guys.

A knock was at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and Jack sat next to me on the couch wearing a goofy grin. I laughed. "Maybe you could stay the night."

"No, I can't besides your dad will be home tomorrow. "

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Watch some-" I glanced at him, he was glaring at my hands. They were full of cuts and bruises. "Kim you have to call the cops."

"Grace tells me that almost everyday its annoying! "

"Its true, you should report him."

"Can we drop it?" It feels like I could blow up, but I don't want too, not in front of Jack.

"Fine, its not my problem. "

Suddenly his phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket. "Well I gotta go. If you need anything text me."

I smiled. "I will."

He rose from the couch and he left the house, now its just me! I hopped off the couch and I rushed into the kitchen. "I can make whatever I want for supper!" I opened the fridge, the burst of cool air came out it did feel good.

My eyes were searching for food. "I know there's leftovers." I saw a glass container, I grabbed it and then another one. I closed the fridge and the cold air went away.

I put the leftovers in the microwave. I hate cold leftovers, it doesn't taste the same when its warm. As the microwave beeped I opened the door and took out the food. I took off the covers, leftover beans and rice. I got a bowl and I dumped it in and I mixed them together than I ate.

After I ate, I had some ice cream. Than I did the dishes, and when I was done I had no idea what I'm going to do. "I'll watch some TV."

I sat on the couch and I flipped on the TV to see what's on. "Oh Lost!" Lost was on of my favorite TV show, I seen it a hundred times. It never gets old.

I grew tired, I laid down and I closed my eyes.


	3. Jack's hurt and Cops, oh my!

My phone was vibrated in my pocket, I opened my eyes. "Its morning?" Apparently I slept on the couch all night. Today is Saturday, I hate the weekends. My dad goes out and drinks with his friends and its not pretty when he gets home.

I heard my dad chuckle. I fished for my phone, I had gotten a text from Jack. "Well I'm going to be with my friends for awhile," he said.

"Is it okay if I can go over at Jack's?"

"Sure, but first I want this house cleaned!" He left the house slamming the door shut. I jumped and gasped. He's going to get drunk and it's not going to go good.

I hopped off the couch and I headed towards the bathroom, I'll clean that first. I quickly replied to Jack that I have to clean first then I'll be over.

I cleaned the skin, the shower than the toilet. It took me like 15 minutes. "Now all I have to do is mop the floors. " I opened the closet in the bathroom, where we keep the mop and vacuum.

Its sure dusty in here, I pulled the mop out. Good thing I don't have to vacuum today. Sense I'm in the bathroom I'll start with that.

I poured the cleaning solution onto the floor, with the mop I spread it all over the floor. Once I was done I did the kitchen floor. A knock was on the door. I can't answer the door I'm kinda busy. Then the knock got louder. "Ugh! Go away."

"I guess you don't want to see me."

That's Jack! "I'm so sorry, please come in." The door opened and Jack stepped in the house and slipped off his shoes.

"I'm almost- what happened to you?" He had burises on his face and blood.

"Your father did this."

My eyes grew wide. I grabbed some paper towels and poured some dish soup and I cleaned his face.

"Ow!"

"Why did he do this?"

"He hates me, that's why," he said as he winced.

I shook my head in shock. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." After I was done, I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug.

He hugged me back. "Its fine, and I'm okay."

I pulled away and Jack's cheeks were a dark red, I smiled. "I gotta finish the floor." I went back in the kitchen and moped the floor.

"Where's your father?"

"He went with his friends, which is not good. He's gonna come home and beat me."

"How about, I'll stay over all day and when he returns home."

"He'll beat you." I took the mop and I put it back in the batheoom and Jack and I sat on the couch.

"I'm going to give him the taste of his medicine! "

"Jack, I wouldn't you'll get hurt."

"I have a plan. I'll keep him distracted while you call the cops."

"I guess that'll work. But be careful. "

Suddenly the door swung opened. Jack and I froze in place with our hearts racing inside our chest. "KIM!"

Jack stood up and he formed fits with his hands. "You'll have to go through me."

Her father punched his face and Jack did some karate moves on him.

I quickly called the cops, my father saw me. He pushed Jack out of the way, he threw me off the couch. I cried and I curled myself into a ball. Good thing my phone is still on with the cops.

My father was kicking me. I cried. "STOP IT DADDY."

Suddenly the door opened. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

I sat up from the floor, looking for Jack. I didn't see him, all I saw was cops.

"Are you okay miss?" A cop asked me.

I picked up my phone off the floor and I put it in my pocket and I nodded. "Where's my friend? "

"He was badly hurt, he got sent to the hospital. I need to notify his parents. Do you have their number?"

"What? Is he okay?" I gave him his parents phone number.

"He's fine." The cop dialed their house number.

"Hello?" His mother picked up.

"Your son got sent to the hospital. There was a abusive situation here, by a girl's father."

"Is my baby okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much."

They both hung up. "Where am I going to stay?"

"Looks like you'll be put in a Forster home."

"Can you take me to see Jack?" A Forster home? I can't leave Jack!

"Sure, and I need to talk to his parents. " We left the house. I'm sure going to miss this place.  



	4. At the Hospital

**Thanks for your support! One more chapter and the story is complete! Today is my birthday! It'll get celebrated on Sunday, I guess its the niced day without rain...**

I arrived at the hospital with the cops. We were at the front desk waiting for the woman to be off the phone. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I was scared that I might lose Jack, I hope he's okay.

"Thanks for calling." The woman got off the phone and she glanced at us. "May I help you?"

"We're here to see Jack Brewer, " one of the cops said.

The woman typed his name in the computer. "He's in room 50. Which is on the second floor."

"Thank you," we walked down the hall and he took the stairs up to the second floor.

Nurses and doctors were everywhere, leaving the patient's room and entertaining. Our eyes were focused on the room numbers, he must find 50. "I see it!" I called out in excitement. I opened the door and we all walked in. I rushed over to see Jack. His head was wrapped in a bandage, he looks fine, but some buries on his face. His mother was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about my dad."

He smiled. "Its fine."

His mother rose from her chair and she walked over to the cops. "What happened? "

The cops took her out of the room, I sat in the chair. "Jack, I have to live in a Forster home." Sadness grew in my eyes.

"What? There's gotta be some of your family that lives here. " He didn't like the sound of me leaving.

"I have nobody, I probably have to leave tonight. I don't wanna go."

"Its too bad that I can spend one more day with you," Jack said with a small yet sad smile.

"We are now. I'm never going to see you again!" I began to cry.

"I know, I'm going to miss you. I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow. If you ask the cops if you could spend one more day with me."

"They may not let me."

The door of his room opened and they walked back in. "Miss Kim, you are going to leave tonight to be put in the Forster home. Mrs. Brewer, is going to take you."

"Can I spend one more day with Jack? "

"Yes, then you leave. Well we have to go," said the cop as they left the room.

"I feel so bad that you have to go," his mother said.

"I know, its best for me. I'm not to sure about it. What if I get put in another family whoes abusive? "

"They won't, they run a criminal background and make sure their house is safe," his mom said.

"You'll be fine," Jack said.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!"

"Well, I gotta go to work. Kim are you staying here?"

"Yes, and I'm staying the night."

"Feel better son, bye," she said as she left the room.

Its been four hours since she left. Jack and spent those hours of just talking. Jack picked up a menu from his table. "I'm hungry. "

"Me too, I'm going to get something from the cafe." I rose from the chair and left the room.

I used the stairs to get to the first floor. I walked down the hall looking for the cafeteria. I did however hear people's voices and I smell food. I turned the corner and there was the cafe.

"I'm in a mood for a salad." I walked over to the fridge area where they keep the cold food. I looked at all the saldas.

"This one looks good," I picked up a salad that had ham and eggs in it. "Now a drink and a desert. " Right behind me was the drinks, I turned on my heel, and I picked up a water. For a desert I got a couple of peanut butter cookies. I payed for them and headed to Jack's room.


End file.
